the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Grand Army
The Police Grand Army was a secret society founded by Sheriff Bladepoint to oppose the NoHeads. The original Grand Army was created in the 1980s. The Grand Army worked with the U.S. Government to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers, and played a crucial role in the First NoHead War. The organization was destroyed by Mr. Stupid NoHead and Dorphane Giles in 1994. Feeling awful, Sheriff Bladepoint disappeared into hiding with the majority of survivors of the bloody massacre. They remained an underground resistance, trying to protect the weak and broadcast the truth. Their first victory came in 2013, with the initiation of the NoHead Cataclysm. The Grand Army, being a charred husk of its former glory, built heavily upon its tinder in the years that followed, intending to combat crime and terrorism in general. However, they reconvened in 2019 when Mr. Stupid NoHead rose to power once more. The Dark Lord's machinations culminated in the execution of Operation: Purge, in which members of the Grand Army were ambushed by Human Replicas, leading to an all but total extermination of the Police Grand Army. With the Grand Army eliminated, the NoHeads began amassing power in extremely high places. In spite of the NoHeads' efforts, however, the Grand Army continued to endure. They answered the call to arms by the S.M.S.B. in April of 2020, fighting the NoHeads at the Eastern Field. The battle saw the Grand Army lose their leader, but after Baby Intelligence's love redeemed Sebiscuits Cardarphen and destroyed Annabeth Black, the Grand Army and their allies scored a decisive victory. History Forerunners Law enforcement in ancient China was carried out by "prefects" for thousands of years since it developed in both the Chu and Jin kingdoms of the Spring and Autumn period. In Jin, dozens of prefects were spread across the state, each having limited authority and employment amidst their work. They were appointed by local magistrates, who reported to higher authorities such as governors, who in turn were appointed by the Emperor, and they oversaw the civil administration of their "prefecture", or jurisdiction. Under each prefect were "sub-prefects" who helped collectively with law enforcement in the area. Some prefects were responsible for handling investigations, much like modern police detectives. Prefects could also be women. The concept of the "prefecture system" spread to other cultures such as Korea and Japan. In ancient Greece, publicly owned slaves were used by magistrates as police. Other duties associated with modern policing, such as investigating crimes, were left to the citizens themselves. In the Roman empire, the army, rather than a dedicated police organization, provided security. Local watchmen were hired by cities to provide some extra security. Magistrates investigated crimes. There was no concept of public prosecution, so victims of crime or their families had to organize and manage the prosecution themselves. Origin The Police Grand Army was founded by Sheriff Bladepoint during Mr. Ghastly NoHead's rise to power in the 1980s. Bladepoint formed the Grand Army to combat the NoHeads' increasing threat and power. Members of the U.S. Government also joined the Grand Army to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults aimed to crush the Dark Rebellion. Although the NoHeads had been attacking mostly Fobbles and Fobble-borns to spread terror, they soon turned to attacking the Grand Army as well. Flora and Jason Prowse were murdered by a group of six NoHeads led by Mr. Dire NoHead. Officer Tyrone disappeared, the Fiennes family was almost completely destroyed, Benjamin van Drake was brutally murdered, and Dora McLaughlin and her family were murdered by NoHeads, including Mrs. Wretched NoHead. Even as the Grand Army suffered great losses, they continued to fight, and even procured the Orb of Power for which the NoHeads sought. First NoHead War Battle of the First NoHead Base Jean, Missile, and Joseph made it to the police base, where the Orb was kept safe. Their more pressing concern was the NoHead Base, which had just destroyed a good portion of their fleet with its superweapon. The police put a plan in motion to destroy the Base before it could target the Grand Army. Jean, Joseph, and Missile, who also intended to rescue Bladepoint from the base, arrived at the NoHead Base first and disabled the shields protecting a thermal oscillator, the destruction of which would cause the base to be destroyed. Cameron led skyfighter squadrons against the oscillator and ultimately prevailed. The base was destroyed and the police returned to the base, though at the cost of Sheriff Missile and many skyfighter pilots. Upon their return, Ray provided the map needed to find the hologram pit. Bladepoint, who was now the leader of the police, went in person to the Caribbeans where he could find the pit. First Police Purge One fateful night, Dorphane Giles provided Mr. Stupid NoHead with crucial information about the Police Grand Army, and they concurred with Mr. Crooked NoHead that "their time has come". Subsequently, both of them, flanked by a handful of subordinates, launched an attack on the Old Police Station, and, due to Mr. Stupid NoHead's immense might, he killed most of them while taking the rest with him, essentially destroying the Grand Army and Bladepoint's hopes of fully restoring the police to glory. Bladepoint and his friends exiled themselves, biding their time in hiding. Mr. Stupid NoHead, now the Emperor of the solar system, used Dorphane Giles and many others to hunt down and kill any survivors of the Purge. Return of the Grand Army Disbandment The First NoHead War ended with a victory for the Grand Army and the government, but the NoHeads were still a danger. Second NoHead War With the loss of the Sheriff, the Grand Army had been dealt a massive blow. Now under the leadership of Lewis, the Police Grand Army moved to finish off what remained of the NoHeads. Permanent dissolvement After the downfall of Annabeth Black, the Grand Army was disbanded since their mission was complete. The surviving members resumed their lives, though hailed as war heroes and revered for their contributions to fighting the Dark Forces. Several young members, notably Baby Intelligence, went on to become police officers in order to track down the remaining followers of Mr. Stupid NoHead who were still at large. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Battle of Superhero University participants Category:Attack on Superhero School participants Category:Power traitors *